Just A Kiss
by Pyrite
Summary: Kankuro fools Naruto into thinking that in Suna, when you are giving thanks for something, you give them a kiss. After Naruto gives Kankuro a kiss for thanks, the puppet nin teases him, letting the blonde know that it was weak. Naruto gets upset and proves that he can give a better kiss, but that kiss leads to more.


**Title:** Just a Kiss

 **Author:** Pyrite

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Kankuro x Naruto

 **Warning(s):** Yaoi, Oral Sex.

 **Summary:** Kankuro fools Naruto into thinking that in Suna, when you are giving thanks for something, you give them a kiss. After Naruto gives Kankuro a kiss for thanks, the puppet nin teases him, letting the blonde know that it was weak. Naruto gets upset and proves that he can give a better kiss, but that kiss leads to more.

 **Author's Note:** FireballFuschia asked me to write this one-shot. I got a lot of one-shots that I am going to write in the future, but she has some good ideas for some and I love them all. So I told her I would write them all because I couldn't choose. :) Here's one that I hope I do justice to and I hope you like.

 **A/N #2:** Naruto is 16 and Kankuro is 18.

Kankuro looked at Naruto as he watched the blonde nin pack to leave a day early. "You know you can stay another night."

Naruto smiled at the puppet nin. "I know, but I better get back to Konoha. After all, I delivered the papers and I really have nothing left to do."

'Too bad he won't stay...' Kankuro thought to himself. An idea then popped into the older nin's head. "Hey Naruto. Aren't you going to thank me? I did take you out and we had some fun."

"Well...I guess. Thanks Kankuro."

"That's not how you do it. In Suna we have a tradition where you thank someone by kissing them."

Naruto blushed brightly as he looked at Kankuro. Was he serious? "For real?" He questioned the puppet nin.

Kankuro had trouble keeping a serious face, but answered, "Yeah."

He gulped and responded, "Okay." Leaning in, Naruto gave Kankuro a soft kiss on the lips, then slowly parted.

The older man raised an eyebrow, "That was pathetic."

Naruto felt a surge of anger come over him. How dare he say that?! He could do better! Naruto leaned in a second time and kissed again, this time firmer and harder. Kankuro smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him tight against his body. He pressed his lips against Naruto's as he felt the blonde start to pull back. This only made the older man pull Naruto tighter to him.

The blonde pulled away from Kankuro's lips, questioning, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well that kiss was much better. Don't you want to have a bit more fun?"

Naruto could feel Kankuro's right hand drift down to his left buttock and gripped it tightly. His bright blue eyes widened in surprise. "You creep! I'm going to..." Before Naruto could say anymore, the puppet nin's lips crashed over his lips. The blonde squirmed, but his captor held him tight. The more he squirmed, the tighter he was held. Finally, Naruto stopped squirming. Kankuro finally had pulled back from Naruto's lips and noted how red they were. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you Naruto." The puppet master said.

"So the kiss..."

"It was a lie."

Naruto looked at Kankuro angrily, "You asshole!"

"Can't say you didn't like it."

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"Really?"

"Yes! How dare you trick me! I guess I should have expected that from you!"

Kankuro pulled Naruto even tighter to his body and let the younger nin feel his hardening erection. The blonde felt a rapid blush come over his cheeks. "Do you think I would have gone to all of this trouble if I hadn't had some kind of attraction to you? You're fucking beautiful and you don't realize that."

Naruto blushed even brighter. "You think that?" He questioned in a quiet tone.

"Yes." Kankuro admitted.

"You really want me?"

"Yes."

"I'm a virgin Kankuro." Naruto replied as he tilted his head away from Kankuro's

Kankuro licked his lips then pushed Naruto's head back to face his, "All the better. I can make you experience things that you have never experienced before and never will again."

Blue eyes caught dark brown and the puppet nin knew that his younger counterpart was interested. "You really want me?"

"I told you I wouldn't have gone to the trouble if I hadn't." He affirmed.

Naruto blushed then assented, "Okay."

The older of the two smiled and picked up the blonde and sat him on the bed, where only a moment ago Naruto had been packing his things. "Take off the clothes and we can get started." He ordered and began to attend to his own. Naruto nodded then began to slowly pull off his orange and black clothes. The younger was nervous, that was the truth, but he had never felt more excited than the thought of having sex with such an experienced man as Kankuro.

Once the two were undressed, Kankuro pushed the blonde nin in the middle of the bed and pushed Naruto's thighs apart. He then maneuvered between Naruto's legs, finally feeling a great sense of joy come over his senses as he did so. At last, the blonde was going to be his. He looked into the bright blue eyes and could tell his counterpart was anxious. Kankuro pressed a tender kiss to Naruto's lips, surprising the blonde, but allowing him to press his tongue into the younger mouth. The two appendages tangled briefly before the older pulled back, allowing both of them to regain their breath.

Naruto panted heavily, his body was already becoming flush with heat...and Kankuro had hardly done anything. He looked upwards and found the older man dipping down to lick and nibble along his neck. A moan exited his mouth and he felt the puppet nin caress him along his stomach while he continued down.

Kankuro's lips left the blonde's neck and they traversed toward the center of his chest, placing kisses while moving down. He eyed his counterpart's perfect body, then with quick movements, licked over to Naruto's left nipple and took it into his hot mouth. Moans poured from the pretty mouth above him and Kankuro took great pleasure in it. He loved giving the younger boy pleasure and hearing the sounds that came from above. Once finishing with the nub in his mouth, he licked over to the other and repeated the same ministrations as before.

Naruto bucked his hips up against Kankuro's body. His hands dug into the sheets as he felt heat course through his body. He had never known that it was going to be such a good experience as this. Of course, he had heard of what sex was like, but the blonde had never dreamed it would be this good. Kankuro stopped sucking on his nipple and he couldn't help but let out a disappointed moan. The older man began to lick down his chest and stomach, encircling his belly button then finally dipping his warm tongue into the hole.

The puppet nin looked up and saw that his younger counterpart was clenching the sheets and arching slightly. He smiled to himself. Kami, he loved giving pleasure and hearing it from the blonde. Kankuro moved further downwards, pushing Naruto's legs apart slightly more as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's thighs. He glanced upwards while licking along Naruto's left thigh.

Heat pulsed through Naruto's body while the older man licked his thigh, purposely avoiding his hardening cock. He didn't want to, but he begged the puppet nin, "Please...Kankuro!"

Kankuro immediately looked up at the blonde and smiled. "I was hoping you'd be like this. I'll give you what you want."

He grasped the base of Naruto's cock and he quickly pulled the tip of it into his mouth. The younger nin arched and cried out as he alternated between sucking and licking the appendage in his mouth. He could hear Naruto begging for more and he knew that since it was the blonde's first time, he wouldn't last long. More cries of pleasure met Kankuro's ears and finally he felt the tightening of Naruto's body before he tasted cum in his mouth. He licked up every last drop then released the limp cock from his mouth. Kankuro leveled himself over Naruto and asked, "Did that feel good?"

Naruto panted hard. Kami, it had been so good. "Yes! If that is what sex is like, then I want to have more!"

Kankuro laughed softly. "You haven't felt everything." He leaned over and picked a tube of lube from the pocket of his pants then leveled himself with Naruto again. "You're going to enjoy what's next, however, I have to prepare you."

Naruto nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"A little bit, but it feels really great once we start." The puppet nin replied, then opened up the cap and squirted some lube on his fingers. He inserted a finger into Naruto's hole and began to make a pumping motion. Looking at Naruto's face, he could tell that the younger man was uncomfortable. He had been once before. Kankuro then began to add a second, a third, and finally a fourth. Once making sure that the blonde was wide enough, he spread his hips a little more and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I want this."

Kankuro leaned over and kissed Naruto then slowly pushed into him. Naruto cried softly in pain as the larger appendage made its way into his hole. Then suddenly he yelped in surprise. Kankuro's cock had met his prostate and the pain had disappeared. Kankuro pulled back and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Kami, that felt so good!"

The older man laughed, "That's your prostate. It feels good every time when it's hit."

"Well don't just sit there! Fuck me!"

Kankuro laughed again then said, "You don't have to tell me twice." Pulling back, he thrust back into Naruto and heard a cry of pleasure. He then began to thrust in and out, continuing as heat built between both of their bodies. The blonde grasped his older counterpart's shoulders and squeezing tightly. He could feel the tightness in his body as sweat poured down his face and the fog of pleasure clouded his mind once more. Naruto was so close to coming and he knew Kankuro was as well. The two were in sync. It was only a matter of seconds before they came, Kankuro grunting loudly as he poured his seed in Naruto's body and Naruto screaming while he came from the pleasure of his first time.

xxxx

The two woke later that night, both were tired and covered in cum. However, both were very satisfied. Naruto curled up against Kankuro and asked in a hoarse voice, "That's sex?"

"Well somewhat. There are different types of sex. I just showed you one type." Kankuro answered.

"Well maybe next time I'm down you can show me more." Naruto suggested.

The puppet nin smiled in surprise. "I'd love to do that."

"But next time, don't lie to me."

Kankuro laughed, "Sorry about that."

"Maybe I'll kiss you before I leave tomorrow." Naruto told him then kissed the older man on the lips. He separated quickly and smiled. "There. Now you can't say I didn't thank you."

"I still say you can do better."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up and maybe if you're good I might have sex with you before I leave tomorrow."

Kankuro couldn't help but smile again. "Alright then."

"Let's rest first. I'm beat."

"Yeah. Sex does that to ya."

Naruto snuggled against Kankuro and felt the other man wrap a warm arm around him. Well, he had one thing to say about this experience...the sex was great.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, this was a little difficult to write. It took me a while to get it to where I thought it was good. So I hope you like it. I am writing one more one-shot then will be returning to some of my other stories to update them for a while.


End file.
